Untitled
by Ali-Apple
Summary: This is a story about my character Alicia who is forced to move to Forks. How will she cope after the move? What will happen when she meets a certain bronze haired boy? Will love spark between them? Or will only trouble result? no Bella. first fanfic..R
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a few days before I started my junior year of high school. I was still a little surprised though, because I haven't moved since I was like 2 or 3 years old, and I wasn't expecting for us to move till after I was 18. It all started a couple of weeks before we moved. They told me basically to say bye to the few friends I had, and leave my old life behind. I was utterly shocked and tried to talk them out of moving, but they wouldn't listen, which is normally how things work out for me. They kept on saying, that I'll get over and that I'd make new friends. I said to them," Are you kidding? I'll never make new friends! I'm too shy…", but they obviously didn't listen, because here I am, unpacking my things into my new room.

We've been here for about a week now, and I turned 17 2 days ago, but no one really remembered or paid attention. I have 3 other siblings and my parents are always so busy with them that they just kind of forget about me, which is exactly what happened on my 17th birthday this year. Normally, I wouldn't care, because I would have my friends, but not this year. My parents also just had a baby, so they're a lot busier than usual. My sibling's names are Tyler (7), who is extremely annoying and pisses me off frequently, Megan, who can be very sweet at times, so she's o.k. for as o.k. as a little sister can get, and Ella (1 month) who is the newest, and most likely the last member of the family. I was never a girl for doing girly things, like shopping all the time, or painting my nails, and other stuff like that. I'm more of an outgoing girl, but I normally do things by myself, or once in a while, hang out with my BFF Steph, but I can't exactly do that anymore. I shake my head and say," Alicia Rose Czarnik, what have you let yourself get into.


	2. Welcome to Forks

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

I woke up to my alarm clack going off at 6:01 a.m. The reason I get up so early is because my siblings drive me crazy. I tried to talk to my parents about it, but it ended up with them yelling at me, so I just decided to get up and leave earlier. I quickly turned off my alarm, grabbed my morning stuff, and went to go shower. After I was done with my shower, I dried off and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After I ate my cereal I went to do the rest of my morning things, grabbed my book bag, and headed out to my truck. My parents had bought me an old red truck, because here we lived to far for me to walk, but they still went and got me a red one, when they knew that my favorite color is blue.

I left a little early, so I decided to sit in my truck and listen to music until more people arrived in the parking lot. About 20 minutes later I decided to get this over with. I walked to the office to get my schedule. I walked in and said," Hi! I'm Alicia Czarnik. I'm here to get my schedule…" The person at the desk handed me my schedule and went back to working on the computer in front of her, ignoring me. I was shocked that someone could be so rude. I was also a little embarrassed, so I quietly snuck out of the room and into the hallway. While I was looking around I took a look at my schedule and tried to memorize the classes I Had before lunch, but I didn't have much luck.

Everything before lunch went pretty good, considering how big of a klutz I am. I was actually pretty content so far. I even made a new friend in Trigonometry named Emma. There were also a couple of guys showing me where my classes were. Now it was lunchtime and I was sitting by Emma and all the rest of her friends. I felt a little shy, so I was ignoring the conversation at my table, and started looking at everyone else around the lunchroom. As I was looking around I noticed a table with only 5 people sitting at it and all five of them had pale colored skin and their trays sat untouched. I took a greater notice to the boy that had bronze hair. "Hey Emma, who is that bronze haired boy over there?", I asked and pointed to him. Emma said," Oh…that's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous of course, but don't get your hopes up…he doesn't date." Ah…So Edward was his name. I liked it. I was still feeling a little shy, but I chanced a look up at him and found that that he was staring at me! I started blushing madly. I felt a little embarrassed and quickly looked away. I wondered if he had done the same thing that I did, but I didn't want to risk anymore blushing.

Eventually curiosity won, and I turned around to look. He wasn't looking at me…thank God! He was getting up from the table and leaving with the other four. I quickly ate my lunch. I didn't want to embarrass myself or have to explain why I was blushing. As soon as I was done eating I got up to go English. Ryan, one of Emma's friends, asked," Do you need help finding where to go for History?" I was still feeling shy, so I just nodded my head and we headed off to History. As it turned out, he had that class the same time that I did. The whole walk there I ignored Ryan, who was talking, and thought about Edward Cullen and asked myself, w_hat will he think of me? _Little did I know that I was about to find out exactly what he thought about me. Soon History was over and I headed over to English, all the while thinking about Edward Cullen.

**Well, here's my first official chapter. What do you think? Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, only Stephenie Meyer does**

Chapter 2: Edward Cullen

English wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was easy today, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. The next class I had was Biology. As it turned out Ryan had this as his next too, so he walked there with me. When we got closer he pointed out where the classroom was. "I'll meet you there in a minute", I said. He shrugged and walked off to class, while I went to get a drink from the bubbler. When I was done I walked the rest of the way to the classroom. When I walked in the room, I went to introduce myself to the Biology teacher. After I had done that I turned around, and saw that every other seat was full…except for the one right next to Edward Cullen. I slowly walked over to the seat next to him and sat down. I was afraid I would embarrass myself if I talked to him now, and that I would start blushing, so I didn't look over at him for quite some time. I put my hair down over my shoulder so that it was like a curtain.

Once again Curiosity won and I chanced a look at him. I tried to peek through my hair to look at him. What a surprise it was when I found him staring at me! I looked a little longer than last time and I noticed he had Topaz colored eyes. They were so…dazzling! He also had the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen! Maybe even god-like. Then I noticed…that he was staring into my eyes! I didn't mind really, but I started to blush, so I quickly turned my head forward once again. _I doubt he actually likes me. He was probably just staring at me because I'm a new student. Besides, how could he like me? I'm just a plain, normal girl who's a klutz. I'm probably nothing special to Edward Cullen…just a new face._

Soon after I had looked at him, class ended. I didn't know what I was going to do, or if I wanted to talk to him yet. I looked over at him, and he looked like he was having a conflict with himself, but then he started walking over to me! Guess I didn't have a choice now. Edward walked up to me, picked up my pencil, handed it to me, and said," Hi! I'm Edward Cullen. Your name is Alicia, right?" I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I reached out, took my pencil from him, and said," Yea. I just moved here. How did you know my name?" I felt kind of stupid asking him asking that question, but I kind of wanted to know and curiosity won. Edward smiled, knowing I was going to talk to him, and said," A lot of people have been thi-talking about you." He looked like he had almost let something slip. I ignored it for now, thought about what he said, and blushed. I didn't want to be the center of attention! I didn't know how to respond, so I just said," Oh…", while my face was a bright red. He wanted to keep talking to me it looked like, so he asked," What's your next class?" I quickly took out my schedule, groaned, and said, "Gym." Edward chuckled at my reaction and I started blushing an even brighter, crimson, red. Edward then asked, "Would you like me to show you where the gym is?" I looked at him, and he looked like he was hoping I would say yes. He was lucky…because I did. "Sure!", I answered a little too enthusiastically. He then looked thrilled and gave me this perfect, crooked smile, before showing me my way to hell.

_He seems to actually like me! So it's not just because I'm new! _I looked over at Edward. He seemed to want to get closer to me, but he tried not to and succeeded. I wondered why, but I ignored it for now. The happy moment didn't last long though, because I was about to enter hell. He walked me to the door. I said, "Thank-you." He smiles me that perfect, crooked smile and said," No problem! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He almost seemed to be asking something more, but I didn't care, so I said," Sure!" He smiled again and said," Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow." Then he went off to his next class as I got ready for gym.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating after at least 8 reviews...so, please review!**


	4. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been messing with my chapter to make them a little easier to read. I've also just finished with my finals, so now I have more time for updating. Wel, here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, or anything related to that. Stephenie Meyer does, so get used to it.

Chapter 3: Questions, Questions, and More Questions

Gym was horrible. We Played Badminton, and I sucked at it. I managed to hit myself on the head with my racket. I dashed out of there as soon as class was over. Miraculously, that was my last class. I quickly went to my truck, got in, and drove home. When I got there I just went straight upstairs, ignoring my family. They didn't notice me anyway. As soon as I was upstairs I turned on the laptop that my Grandma had gotten me as a going away gift. That way I could almost, always stay in touch with her. It had also been sort of an early birthday present.

When my laptop finally turned on I went to check my e-mail. _Hmm…only one new e-mail. Wonder who it's from? _I opened the e-mail and it was from my BFF, Steph! It said, _Hey Alicia! What's up? How is everything going for you in Forks? Did your family drive you up a wall yet? Did you make any new friends? I know it a lot of questions, but please answer ASAP. I'm desperate to hear from you and I miss you. Hope to hear from you soon. Your BFF, Steph._ I sighed as I began my response. She was right…she was desperate, because she was ambushing me with questions.

I thought of a response and typed, _Hey Steph! Nothing much is up…just got home from school. Everything's going as fine as moving to a new city and starting a new life, without you, could go. No actually for the most part… they leave me alone, which is great! I made a couple of new friends actually, surprising for me. But enough about me how are you? Did anything funny happen at school yet? I know…I'm desperate to hear from you too, and I miss you! Please write back ASAP. Hope to see you soon, but I doubt I will. Your BFF, Alicia. _

I gave my fingers a break and pushed send, and started reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ I got tired soon afterward, so I ate, brushed my teeth, and headed off to bed. And while I slept that night…I dreamed of Edward Cullen. I hadn't been sleeping well since the move, but tonight I slept peacefully, and I was happy, but…something was strange about him, and I was going to find out, whether he wanted me too, or not.

I woke up to my alarm, turned it off, and got up. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat down at the table. After I was done eating, I quietly snuck upstairs. I then brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, grabbed my book bag, and headed out to my truck. I got in, started it, and headed off to school.

I got to school a little later then yesterday, so I just went straight to my locker today. Once I got to my locker, I took out all my books that I would need for all my classes before lunch. I was excited and couldn't wait until Biology. With that in kind, I headed off to Trigonometry, which was my first class. When I got to the class room, I went over and sat by Emma. She then started talking to me, and the first thing out of her mouth was," So…what's going on between you and Edward?"

I sighed. _Who else noticed the talk between me and Edward Cullen? _I thought of an answer and said," Nothing really. He just introduced himself to me and walked me to Gym. He already knew my name, which was a little weird, so I didn't have to introduce myself to him." Emma said," Oh…", like she didn't believe me and then went back to paying attention to the teacher. I sighed in relief. I was sick of all these questions and wanted answers…about Edward Cullen. Thank goodness that there were no more questions after that one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating more regularly now since it's the holidays and I'm home more often. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	5. Clues and an Answer

Hey guys! Since the last chapter I posted was a little short, I thought that I'd update once more just for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, even though I wish I did, own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Chapter 4: Clues and an Answer

All my classes before lunch were over before I knew it. Now it was lunch time and I wondered if Edward would do something different today at lunch. My question was quickly answered…because Edward Cullen was sitting at a different table then yesterday, alone. He was also gesturing toward me to come and sit by him! I quickly excused myself from sitting by Emma, Ryan, and all their friends, and headed over to the table that he sat at. I sat down, across from Edward, and started at him, and he at me. I took in every single feature of his face and I'm guessing he was doing the same. _His face looks so…angelic! _

I continued looking at him, and I noticed he looked like he was confused and baffled about something involving me. I suddenly started blushing, so I quickly looked away and started eating. He however…did not. He suddenly gave me his perfect, crooked, smile and asked" So…how is your day going?" I thought of an answer and replied," Fine, so far, yours? Edward had a casual look on his face now. I looked back up at him and he said," Pretty much the same as it always is." I didn't know what to day after that, so I just went back to eating, while Edward stared at me. Strangely…he wasn't eating…just like the other day. I stored that piece of information back in my head to think about later.

I continued eating, until I suddenly wondered something. I asked Edward," So…why were you sitting alone before and not at your normal table?" He then had a sad look on his face and answered," They don't approve of us…being together. I really shouldn't be anyway, but I just can't ignore you anymore." I was shocked, and baffled at his answer and asked," Why don't they think we should be together or even sit together?" He chuckled and answered in a grave, and almost dangerous voice, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You also might agree with them and wouldn't trust me enough to explain."

I was still confused. I also had another question, so I asked," Who are the people sitting at your table and why would I agree with them?" He looked at my confused expression and answered," They are my brothers and sisters by adoption. Everyone in our family is adopted." He then pointed to one of the boys and said," That's Jasper", he pointed to the other muscular boy and said, "That's Emmet", he pointed to the girl with blonde hair and said," That's Rosalie, or Rose", then he pointed to the other girl with the short, black hair and said," And that's Alice,".

I was shocked. "Wow…you have a lot of unrelated siblings. How do you live with them? I can barely live with mine!" I asked, still shocked. He chuckled and answered," You learn to live with them eventually, and even learn to like them, surprisingly." I answered," I won't learn to like mine most likely." Edward chuckled at my response and I blushed. Then I remembered something and said," You still didn't answer the second part of my question." He looked gravely at me and said," Let's just say…you'd see me as a whole different person." I wondered what he meant by that, but I ignored my curiosity for now.

Soon I was done eating and we both left the table, with Edward's tray still untouched. He surprisingly walked me to History, which was my next class. When we reached the door he said," See you in Biology!", then he walked to his next class. I wasn't feeling to social toward anyone else today, so I sat by myself…at least until Ryan decided to come sit by me. Ryan smiled at me and said," Hey Alicia!" I didn't want to answer, but I didn't want to be rude, so I replied," Hi, Ryan." His face lit up when I talked to him. As his face lit up I noticed something… Ryan liked me…but more than a friend. I groaned. Sure I liked him, and he was kinda cute, but I didn't like him in that way. I didn't want to hurt him with the truth, so I didn't tell him. Then, thank God, the teacher started talking, so I didn't have to think about it.

History was finally over, so I left quickly, before Ryan had a chance to talk to me. I walked quickly to English. Once again, I sat by myself, and this time it stayed that way. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher because I was too anxious for this class to be over. Because after this class came Biology, and I would see Edward in Biology! Finally English was over and I quickly left. I suddenly tripped on my own, clumsy, feet, but I caught myself before I fell. After that I kept on going to Biology. I finally got there, without any more accidents, and my eyes searched for Edward Cullen.

I finally found him and went and sat next to him. When I was seated, I started getting my book, notebook, and pencil out of my book bag. As I was setting my stuff on my desk, I accidentally dropped my pencil and it fell onto the floor in between Edward and I. I reached down for it and apparently…so did Edward, because our touched as we both grabbed the pencil. I noticed his skin was…cold as ice! _Holy crap! Does he even know how cold his hands are? _As soon as Edward noticed my hand was touching his skin, he quickly took my pencil and put it on my side of the desk, removing his hand from mine. He was still friendly and acted mostly the same after that, but he was a little more cautious and careful not to let me touch his skin again. I added that moment to the strangeness about him.

After Biology was over, Edward offered to walk me to the Gym and I accepted. As we were walking Edward saw Emmet a ways away and excused himself for a moment. After a little bit Emmet left, so I started walking towards Edward, who was a little ways away. As I was walking, I stupidly tripped over my own clumsy feet again, but this time I couldn't stop myself from falling, so I closed my eyes and braced myself, but I never hit the floor. With my eyes still closed I used my senses to figure out what happened and noticed that I pair of ice cold hands were around me, so I knew it was Edward who had caught me. _How did he catch me so fast…he had like…less than a second! _I thought about this and mulled it over_. _I wasn't letting this strange thing get by him this time.

I looked at Edward who had startled look on his face and his eyes were… almost like he didn't believe what he had done in front of me. Edward noticed me looking at him, and let go of me, noticing his hands were touching me and asked," Are you alright?" I nodded, embarrassed to have tripped in front of him and asked," How did you catch me so fast? You were even near me!" He thought for a second, looked confused and answered," Alicia…I was right next to you." I shook my head and said very sternly," No you weren't." Then he shrugged his shoulders and said," Whatever you say…" I thought about what happened after he caught me. _He's trying to use a cover up, and hoping I'll believe him. But I know what happened, and I will get to the bottom of this. _He walked me the rest of the way to Gym and said," See you at lunch tomorrow!" Then he hurried off to his next class, before could question him some more. Now I knew something strange was up.

I quickly changed for gym in the locker room and went out into the gym. I started to horribly play Badminton, so my partner just took over for me. While I was standing there, my arms started to hurt, for no reason at all that I knew about. As soon as Gym was over, I went to change into my long-sleeved shirt that I had worn today, grabbed my stuff, and headed out to my truck.

When I got in I lifted up my sleeves, and saw one bruise on each arm. That was strange…usually I would recall getting these injuries, but I don't remember receiving them in Gym. It must have happened…before…I gasped as I realized they were from when Edward caught me! Now that I looked closer…they were in the shape of his hands. _So…Edward is impossibly fast and strong, his skin was pale white and ice cold, and he didn't eat lunch, even though he took food to eat._ _It's time I got to the bottom of this_. I started my truck and drove straight home.

When I got home I ran upstairs and turned my laptop on. As soon as it was on I went on Google and typed in, "impossibly fast and strong, with pale white and ice cold skin". It came up as a couple of things, but there was one that showed up more so I clicked on it and read the article. I read it, and was in disbelief. I couldn't believe it…mostly everything in the article described the weird actions of Edward Cullen.

It was impossible and weird…but it explained why he acted that way when I started noticing things about him. _So that's what he was talking about at lunch today. That explains it. _It was a little frightening, but only the shock of it. The truth was…I didn't care what he was. If he wanted to harm me or something like that he could have by now. So, in a weird way…I trusted him. Then I noticed three things. One…Edward Cullen was not who I thought he was. Two…I wasn't scared of him. And Three…I was madly in love with a vampire.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. This one is a little longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoyed it. I will not be updating until after Christmas, so I can help my mom get ready for Christmas. Please don't forget to review. Have a Merry Christmas!


	6. Confessions

Hi guys! I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I wanted to update right after christmas but then it got kinda hectic around my house. So I'm updating quick because I won't have time to update for a while cuz my mom has Pneumonia and my Great-grandma had a heart attack on Sunday, so I have a lot on my plate and have to help out more. But for Now I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 5: Confessions

I woke up to my alarm, turned it off, got up, showered, ate, got ready for school, and left. I wasn't sure what to think, or what I should do. It was going to drive me crazy thinking about it all day, most likely. After I parked my truck, I headed inside to get to my locker. My face was blank the whole way there, because I was deep in thought. I didn't know what to say to Edward…or if I should even say anything at all. My mine was so distracted, that I didn't notice Edward waiting for me next to my locker.

Edward walked up to me and said," Hi!" I almost literally jumped off the floor, because I wasn't expecting that Edward was there. I took a second to calm down. Then I replied," Hi, Edward…" I started blushing, so I looked down at my shoes on the floor to hide my blush. I sneaked a glance up at him. Edward was staring at me with a confused and concerned look. He asked," Is something wrong?" I looked up at him, still blushing, and answered," No…I just have a lot on my mind." I wondered is he figured out I was giving him a clue.

He didn't look like he figured out my clue, but I was still hoping, so that I wouldn't have to tell him, and he could tell me. He just answered," Oh…o.k. That's good." After he said that I finished getting the books I needed for my morning classes. The Edward asked," Would you like me to walk you to class?" "Sure!" I replied a little enthusiastically once again. He smiled me his perfect, crooked, smile and walked me to Trigonometry.

After we reached the door Edward asked," Will you be sitting by me at lunch again today?" I nodded my head, unable to speak for some reason. He smiled and said," Great! See you at lunch then!" Then he walked away to his next class. I don't know exactly what but he seemed…different today. Almost like he had a lot on his mind, and that got me wondering. _Did he really not get the hint, or is he playing dumb?_ After thinking about yesterday, and what I found out, I felt like I could almost handle or believe anything.

As soon as I sat down next to Emma in Trig she started asking the questions that I knew she would ask me since I sat with Edward at lunch yesterday. "So…what really is going on between you two? Are you going out? Are you sitting by him again at lunch today?" she asked and then paused,"…have you kissed?"

I was a little taken back by all the questions, so I answered them all one at a time, in order. I answered," I'm pretty sure Edward likes me and I like him back. It isn't official yet, so I don't know. Yes, I'm sitting by him today, and no…we haven't kissed…satisfied?" I added in as a little joke.

Then Emma answered," Very…", then she started laughing, and I started blushing. Emma stared at me blushing and said," Wow…you really like him don't you?" I nodded my head. She looked at me and said," Then I wish the best for you two, and I'll try not to pry too much…but keep me updated as much as possible, o.k.?" I answered," O.k. Emma…but I can't promise you anything", I added in a joking tone. We both laughed, and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

After Trig was over, nothing else important happened in my other morning classes, and before I knew it, they were all over, and lunch was next. I was a little nervous about sitting next to him, but I trusted him for some reason, so I started thinking about what we might talk about. I sat down across from him and stared at him. He was also starting at me, so I started blushing, which was normal for me, but I kept looking at him, tired of hiding my face from him.

Eventually, he asked me a question, "So…how's your day going so far?" I answered," Pretty good actually…better now that I'm here with you." I started blushing. I couldn't believe it. _Did I really just say that?_ Edward chuckled at what I said and my reaction, and asked," And, might I ask, how I made you're day better?" in a teasing voice. I answered," Well…" I stalled. I didn't know how to answer truthfully, without feeling embarrassed.

I started blushing madly and answered," Just you being here…with me." Judging by Edward's look, he didn't believe that was the only reason, but he chuckled and smiled at me. He replied," Well then, Miss Czarnik, would you care to take a walk in the woods by my house after school…with me?" I could tell he added the last little bit "with me" after pausing to tease me. I smiled and answered," Why of course. I would LOVE too." I giggled and took the last bite of the apple I was eating. Then we both got up. Edward replied," Great! Now may I accompany you to your next class?" he asked jokingly, because he already knew the answer. I smiled and answered, teasingly," Yes…you may." Then I giggled as we started down the hallway to my next class.

Once we got to the door, we just stopped and stared into each other's eyes. He looked like he was fighting not to do something. His arm reached up toward my face slowly, but then he tried to "disguise" the move by reaching his arm slowly back to rub the back of his neck. He looked a little embarrassed, so he decided to leave. He said," See you in Biology!" Then he started walking a little too fast for a normal human. I shook my head, almost wondering what I was getting into.

History and English were the same, nothing new. Ryan sat by me in History, which was normal, and decided to sit by me in English as well. He didn't talk to me in either, probably because Emma told him to back off me a little. I have to remember to thank her for that. As soon as English was over I took off for Biology. I walked in and sat down next to Edward who greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and set my stuff on my side of the desk. We paid attention to the teacher most of the time, but once in a while I would catch his glance, and stare at him, dazzled. Then I would start blushing, come to my senses, and put my attention back on the teacher.

After class was over, Edward walked me to Gym, and we stared into each other's eyes again. He seemed, almost a little less controlled this time than he was before. He took a little step closer. My heart sped up. His arm reached, took lose strand of hair in front of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. I started blushing. Then both us, including me, started leaning in slowly, almost unnoticeably. Then as I stared into his eyes, I saw realization in them, and he quickly pulled his head back. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll pick you up at your house an hour after school ends. That way you don't have to leave your truck here." I nodded my head. Then he said," Bye."

I smiled after he left as I thought about what we almost just didn't. _He almost kissed me! He looked like he really wanted to, too, by how hard he had to fight not to kiss me. _I thought about the tension between us a moment ago. It was almost uncontrollable and I'm surprised he was able to stop mid-way. I used that memory to help me get through Gym, without going crazy. Finally Gym was over. I changed, practically ran to my locker, stuffed my things into my bag, and headed out to my truck. I got in, started it, and drove home.

I parked my truck, got out, and headed inside. I noticed it was quiet when I walked in. I found a note on the kitchen table. It said: _Alicia, went for a walk with kids. Be back later, Mom._ At least she remembered me enough to write me a note. I wrote her a quick note. I wrote: _Mom, went out with a friend. Be back later, Alicia. _Now at least they would know where I was if they got back before I did and found me gone_. _I looked at the clock. I had about 30 minutes until Edward would be here. I had that long to change my outfit. I walked upstairs and entered my room. I rummaged through my dresser until I found a pair of blue jeans and a light blue top. I put them on and then picked out a light purple sweater to put on over my shirt. It was a little chilly today. Then I walked over to the bathroom across from my room, brushed my teeth until they were clean, grabbed my hair brush, and walked back to my room.

I stood in front my tall mirror, and brushed my hair. I looked at the clock. I had about 10 more minutes. I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I just left my hair down. I then put on my sneakers, and looked in the mirror one last time. The combination looked quite nice on me, but I didn't care. As long as I went together, I couldn't care less. I was anxious now. I couldn't help but wonder what his house looked like. I walked back downstairs, and sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat there quietly, there physically, but not mentally, my mind filled with questions. _Why does he want to go for a walk in the first place? Does he just want to talk? How much does he know about what know about him?_

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. I raced to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. I was shocked by how dazzling he looked. He asked," Are you ready to go?" I was blushing from the second I opened the door, but I didn't care. I answered," Mhm." Then we walked to his car. His car was a silver Volvo, and it looked awesome! He opened the passenger door for me and I got in and sat down. Then he closed the door, and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and drove. He was quiet the whole way there. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say either.

We finally got to his house. The house looked…nice. I didn't have long to look at it though, because he parked the car, got out, and opened my door for me. I got out, and we started walking towards the woods. We walked for a while and stopped at a clearing after walking for about 15 minutes. Now that I looked at it closer…it looked more like a meadow. I stood there, dazed by how beautiful the meadow was. I walked to the middle, stopped, and waited for him to say something. Finally, he walked closer to me and said," Alicia…I have something to tell you…but I don't know how to put it." I stared at him, my face blank. Edward then started pacing back and forth.

I sighed as I realized it was time to tell him that I already knew. I started," Edward…I know what you're trying to tell me…I know your secret." He stiffened and stared at me, surprise and taken by surprise. I continued in a soft voice," Edward…I know that you're a vampire." He looked shocked now…almost afraid. Probably afraid of what I would do or say next. I added," Even though you're a vampire, I still like you the same way, and I feel that I can trust you, so I'm not afraid of you." I had finally said it. I looked at Edward, who was still looking at me shocked and confused. I guess he really didn't know that I knew he was a vampire.

* * *

Well there you have it...it's a cliffe! What will Edward's reaction be? What will happen next? Well, you have to review for me to update so you can find out! So, please R&R!


	7. Vampire Curiosity

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. This summer has been hectic and my mind has been occupied with other things, but I promise I will do my best to update more often now! :)**

Chapter 6: Vampire Curiosity

Edward stared at me for a bit and then calmed down. He asked," So…you knew what I was…and you're o.k. with it?" I suddenly felt ashamed for some reason, so I looked down at my feet. Edward must have seen that because he said," Oh no…don't get me wrong. It's great that you think that about me…I'm just trying to understand how you could think that. Most people try to avoid our kind, with good reason too, but you don't."

My face perked up at his explanation and listened closer. Edward continued," My family is different. We're…you might call it "vegetarians." We only drink animal blood." I understood now and said," So that's why I had a feeling I could trust you. I somehow knew you we're different from other vampires."

Edward had a frieghtening and sad look on his face as he said," We may be different…but we're still dangerous." I didn't care about the danger…I just wanted to be with him. I said," And I don't care about that. I trust you, and I can handle the danger, just as long as I'm with you." Edward then looked sad and said" I don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt you. I already bruised your arms, trying to save you from getting hurt, but you ended up hurt anyway, by my own doing." I sighed and answered," And I don't care. If you haven't noticed…I'm a klutz! I get hurt all the time, even when it's not your fault. All I care about…is you." I smiled, then started blushing slightly.

He smiled me a tiny smile, and then walked up to me until his face was right in front of mine. I could feel the tension was exactly the same as earlier today. Then he did something I didn't expect. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his ice, cold, hand. My heart sped up and I started blushing madly. He chuckled and said," I love it when you blush." I blushed even more and stared into his topaz eyes. He chuckled again and asked himself," I wonder…" I was about to ask what he wondered about, but I didn't get the chance. Right after he said that, he leaned in, closing the space between us, and kissed me.

I was shocked. I hadn't expected him to move in that fast. My heart went crazy as soon as his lips touched mine, and then I kissed back. Our lips were moving against each other's almost rhythm like. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my hands into his hair. I must have crossed a boundary, because he quickly pulled back, almost too soon. Both us had uneven breathing, even though I'm guessing he didn't even need to breathe.

In my mind I was screaming: _We just kissed!_ _He kissed me! Oh my god, he kissed me!_ I said," Wow…" still out of breath. He chuckled and answered," Amazing…your heart went crazy! I'll have to remember to be more careful around you in the future." I giggled and asked," So…does this mean that you trust yourself? You were able to kiss me without…problems." He chuckled and smiled at me, so I took that as a yes. "So…does this mean we're going out? That you're my…boyfriend?" I didn't know if that was the right word to use in his case. He smiled and said," If that's what you want." I answered," Of course it is!"

Edward chuckled, and then asked," Do you want to meet the rest of my family now…in person?" I stiffened. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. I answered," I thought you said they didn't approve of us…being together." He answered," That was because they were afraid you'd tell our secret when the time came to tell you what I am. They expected you to leave me and we're afraid you would expose us. Now, they have nothing to worry about!" He sounded happier now. I answered," O.k. then…why not." I was feeling brave and felt like I could handle almost anything. He smiled and held out his hand for me to take…for the first time. I reached out and took his cold hand into mine. _Wow…this feels really nice. Not at all like I thought it would be like. _Then we started walking towards his house to meet the rest of the Cullens.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. I'll try to update again some time this week. Please Review! Because when I get reviews, I 'm happy, and when I'm happy, I like to update! Thank for reading! :)**


End file.
